


Two Worlds

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Bo's Love Life [1]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Bo has left town and the magical community, including Lauren and Dyson. Lauren and Dyson are both "grieving" the loss of the woman they loved together.





	Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any specific time. Very canon-divergent.

Lauren takes a deep breath and walks into the bar. She isn’t one to frequent bars and definitely not alone but perhaps her situation warrants it. Bo has moved on, and so she should. Lauren had known for a while that she was only stopping her from moving forward in her life and her powers. She had allowed Bo to be with others when she needed to vent her sexual energy as a succubus, even if it was Dyson, but eventually they had both come to the realization that no matter what, no matter the love the two women felt for each other, they were incompatible. Bo is such an independent soul and it tore them apart. And now the doctor finds herself standing in an unfamiliar setting with no clue as to what to do, so she takes a seat at the end of the table and orders a drink.

Dyson blocks out the sounds around him. He has no particular need to hear everybody else’s problems on top of his. He’s on his fifth drink but he can’t help but feeling like he hasn’t had a sip at all. The woman he loved is gone from his life and he doesn’t even know how to feel about it. His heart was ripped to shreds, that’s for sure, but at the same time, that same love was happy because he knew that Bo was happy. She was free from this world, out there doing whatever she wants, being with whomever she wants. He knew that one day their arrangement would come to a fall and it had nothing to do with his jealousy or dislike of the blonde doctor. It all had to do with the world Bo and Dyson grew up in. They were different and there wasn’t much to be done about that. Dyson was so caught up in his thoughts and blocking out the rest of the world that he hadn’t noticed a new customer come in…until now.

Lauren looks to her left and notices Dyson, perhaps the only being on this planet who might understand how she felt. He still brought out negative feelings in her, yet she couldn’t fault him for that. She doubted she brought up sunshine and rainbows in his mind. She finds him staring at her and she can’t exactly read his expression, until he smirks.

“Never pegged you as the bar-going type.” Dyson says to Lauren.

“It’s my first time.” Lauren replies.

Silence rains down on them and they each sip at their beverage of choice.

“I can go if you want…” Lauren says quietly and somewhat awkwardly.

“No. You have every right to be here, just like me.” Dyson says surprising her.

Lauren can’t stand the awkward silence.

“It was the right thing to do…right?” She adds on.

Dyson looks down at his drink.

“She couldn’t stay tied down and the whole situation was a mess, I think we can both agree on that.” Dyson says and Lauren can’t help but laugh. The laugh lacks happiness, if anything it contains sadness, but it’s still a laugh.

“Yeah, a succubus, literally a being that needs human contact and sexual energy, couldn’t stay tied down with only a few people for long. And add in a generally monogamous human, such as myself, and a territorial werewolf, well, how long was that going to last? And she was never one to follow rules, she definitely wouldn’t stay within the boundaries set out by the courts. It was bound to happen.” Lauren says and Dyson laughs, not unlike her laughter.

Who knew the two would ever share something to laugh about no matter how sad it was.

“Truce?” Dyson suddenly asks and looks Lauren in the eyes. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She looks down at the hand he stretched out towards her.

“Truce.” She says and takes his hand in hers.

“I think Bo’s eyes would shoot out of her sockets if she saw this.” Lauren says and the two share a laugh that echoes through the noisy bar. They spend the rest of the night sharing stories and anecdotes from their separate journeys with Bo, carefully avoiding anything that might make the other jealous, before heading their own ways. Neither know whether they would ever meet again but both were comfortable with either scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
